percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Annabeth Chase (The Perseus Attraction)
This article is about a character from 'The Perseus Attraction' and not one of the novels written by Rick Riordan. '' ' 'Annabeth Chase''' is the deuteragonist of 'The Perseus Attraction'. She is a daughter of Athena and has a crush on Percy since she first saw him. Originally this was due to the Perseus Attraction, but she later develops genuine feelings of love for Percy, as well as still being very sexually attracted to him. This obsession with him has led her to do some crazy things, such as threatening romantic interests to stay away from Percy. Otherwise, she is very intelligent and resourceful, and normal when not being affected by the Attraction. That said, she still jealousy guards Percy as her own, quite comically. She is the other half of the ongoing Percabeth sub-plot that is present throughout the story.' Physical Appearance Annabeth has blond, curly hair, like her original counterpart. She also has stormy grey eyes and is described as being very beautiful. She is athletic, though it is implied that she is slightly, well, in Percy's words, ''"No, I didn't mean, like fat, I meant, like, you, your," he gestured at her chest, "not loads, just, I, weight was the wrong word, I mean, you look more grow up, you, I really mean-", ''than Annabeth from the books with less of a strict athletic figure. Often, as she grows older, she tries to use this to seduce Percy, with varying degrees of success. Personality Annabeth is smart and tenacious, attributes inherited from her mother, Athena. She is also a good strategist and strong willed. In this way she is able to resist The Perseus Attraction to some extent. That said, she is also very obsessed with Percy and getting together with him. This leads to her crazier side of her personality, in which she does a lot to try and become Percy's girlfriend (the plan being that she will eventually become his wife.) Annabeth can become angry when something doesn't go her way, and is also ruthless in obtaining her desires. That said, generally she is thoughtful and sweet around others, but respected because of her natural leadership abilities. In addition, Annabeth is very determined, as demonstrated by her continued desire to get together with Percy, despite his inability to tell that she likes him. Overall she is likable and beautiful, but jealous in many regards. But looking back, to be fair, Annabeth is pretty mad. She is obssessive, and just kind of cracked. I mean, just kind of mad. In a cute way, but crazy. This becomes more apparent in Season 3. She often exhibts cute tendencies which endear her to those around her and generally help with the someone batshit crazy part of her personality. Skills and Abilities *'Martial Skills - Annabeth has been training at camp since she was seven and as such has developed powerful skills in combat. Her weapon of choice is her bronze knife, which she uses to deadly effect. It is a difficult weapon to use, stressing her skill in this regard. *'''ADHD: Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. She is annoyed it's not as developed as Percy's (though this is due to his powers from being one of the 'Three'), and constantly blames her knife for any problems she has during combat. *'Dyslexia:' Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. This, coupled with her intelligence, has made her fluent in the language, though she blames Percy for the fact she can't read easily. He is blameless but she won't face this. *'Intelligence - '''As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth possesses no 'super' powers, but she is very intelligent and level headed in stressful situations, save those involving another love interest taking Percy. In addition, she has a talent for strategy and foresight. *'Attraction Resistance - Unlike many of the campers, Annabeth has a small immunity to the Perseus Attraction, and can resist it to the extent that she can hide her feelings for Percy. Eventually, she is granted full immunity to it by Aphrodite, becoming one of the only people in the world to be able to fully resist it. Weaknesses *'The Attraction - '''Before being granted immunity, due to her real feelings for Percy, although she can resist some of the immediate effects, the Attraction still makes her obsessively want to get together with Percy long term, as a result of her already present romantic feelings for him. *'Fatal Flaw (Hubris) '''- Annabeth suffers from excessive pride, in that she believes she can do anything. This sometimes leads to her character radically changing as she dominates a situation and blows it out of proportion. This is rare, however, and often used for comical effect. Relationships *Perseus Jackson ' - Annabeth became obssessed with Percy from the first moment she saw him, however, due to her ability to resist the Attraction and hide her feelings, Percy came to see her as the only person he could properly rely on, something she was loath to lose. Annabeth toured Percy around camp, and managed to repress her feelings, but even so, they began to leak out in the way she reacted around Percy. When they set off on the quest, Annabeth was able to become more resistant to the Attraction, though on several occasions she made a move on Percy, which Grover eventually picked up on. In Season 2, Annabeth had become Percy's good friend, and as he began to develop feelings for her, Annabeth tried to seduce him with her new charms. She became slightly crazy as the season went on (but that was due to her fatal flaw) and at the end she saved Percy's life in the Half-Blood Games arena, and escaped with no injuries, as opposed to Percy, who was. At the start of Season 3, they have been hanging out regularly, and while Annabeth's feelings are becoming purer (though still very sexual), Percy is also beginning to develop some romantic ones towards her. *'Mark Sue''' - *'Grover Underwood - '''Annabeth knows Grover only vaguely, but becomes friends with him, along with Percy, as their adventure continues. By the end, only she and Grover know of her attraction to Percy, which the latter keeps secret, while trying to determine Percy's own feelings on the matter. *'Luke Castellan - 'Luke knew Annabeth since she was seven, and becomes a role model in her eyes, like a big brother. Although she has trouble trusting him after his betrayal, he soon regains her trust and they become good friends again. Luke figures out both Percy and Annabeth's respective feelings for each other. Possessions *'Bronze Knife - '''Annabeth possesses a bronze knife given to her by Luke. She uses it in combat and to deter potential suitors from getting together with Percy, very effectively. Trivia *Annabeth is the only member of the inner core of the main cast not to appear in the first episode of The Perseus Attraction. She is one of the few not to have appeared out of the main cast. *She is a member of the popular Percabeth shipping which becomes more important and significant throughout the subsequent seasons. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story) Category:Percabeth